Forest Life (book one)
by froststorm02
Summary: Long before the clans left to their new home, but after Skyclan left, a story takes place about a young she-cat and her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is froststorm02. This is my first fanfic so review for corrections. Anyway I hope you like it. I'm using my own characters and plot, but Erin Hunter still has all the credit.**

 **PS: I don't live in USA or UK, but I study English at school. If there's any grammar or writing errors it's my teacher's fault :). Here it goes…**

Chapter one

'You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Waspfeather. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.' says Skystar, our leader.

My sister doesn't hide her excitement as Skystar lays her head on Hawkpaw's. Then she calls for Waspfeather. The light-brown tom climbs up the Highstone with pride.

Thunderclan listens quietly as the pale gray leader continues with the ceremony.

'You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitefang, and you have shown yourself to be brave and fast thinking. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. 'She says. Then the mentor and his apprentice touch noses.

My turn… Like Hawkpaw, I don't bother to hide my pride and excitement. I had waited so long for this moment. Our mother Mothpelt grooms my fur, although I didn't really need it; my pelt is short like her's, not fluffy. Anyway, she looks as happy as me when Skystar calls my name.

She repeats the same words as always. We touch our heads and then she calls Graywing, my new mentor. Her dark gray pelt gleams as she climbs up to meet me. Wait… gleams? Oh, yeah I heard she likes swimming. Weird right? Normally only River clan cats swim

'I'm proud to mentor you Tigerpaw. You'll be a great warrior someday' she says to me.

I climb down the Highstone and meet my sister and friends. Ashpaw is the best friend I could ever have. He's a moon older than me and we were friends since we were kits. He is Skystar's son –the only kit that survived from the litter. He has pale gray fluffy fur with an almost white underbelly and dark spots on his back.

Dovekit is almost as big as me but one moon younger. We've been friends for the last moon since Ashpaw moved to the apprentice's den. She has short, pale yellow pelt with pale brown spots, like a leopard's fur. Her sister Leopardkit has darker pelt- hence her name- but is a bit arrogant.

Ravenpaw, another apprentice, leads us to our new den while Mintpaw brings fresh moss for us. They show us our beds. Mine's next to Hawpaw and Ashpaw (yay!).

The next morning Graywing and I go hunting. Well, she hunted and I learned from her but she says that I'm pretty good at it and a fast learner. We managed to catch a sparrow and a vole. We take it to the camp and leave them on the fresh-kill pile.

I sit next to Hawkpaw. We look at the kits playing with a moss ball. There was only Whiteflower's litter at the moment and they'll soon become apprentices, but at least Swallowstream is expecting kits with Hailstone and there will be more kits soon.

'Hey Tigerpaw, did _you_ catch that sparrow?' she asks.

'Umm yeah… sure' I lie in a playful tone. Graywing seemed to be hearing because she looks at me with laughter sparkling in her eyes.

'No you didn't little liar!' She exclaims and winks at my sister. Hawkpaw twitches her ears with amusement.

'So you didn't catch anything? 'She asked in an annoyed tone.

'I led the vole into Graywing's paws…' I say carefully lashing my tail. Suddenly I feel fur brushing on my side. 'What…?' Ashpaw was standing next to me with a rabbit dangling in his jaws.

'Do you want to share it?' he says. I just realized how hungry I was. I didn't eat since yesterday and rabbits are my favorite.

'Sure!' I say taking a bite of the fresh-kill. 'Yum… How did you know I love rabbit?' I ask giving space to Ashpaw so he could eat too.

'I didn't, but I'm glad I do now. I'll catch you lots of rabbit.' He says in a friendly tone. He took the last bite and asks 'So how do you like being an apprentice?'

'I love it. I finally go out of camp without my mother watching over me' I answer rolling my eyes. I see Wildwing approaching us. My father's fluffy fur was pale brown with black stripes like mine. We both look similar to tigers – hence my name- although the Elders say their fur is orange with black stripes.

'Hi dad' I say.

'I'm very proud of you. After you finish learning the warrior code you'll be as strong as me and a very good hunter and fighter. I just hope you fighting skills won't be necessary.' He says proudly. 'Come. Your mother wants to see you too.' He signals with his tail toward the nursery.

'Wait why are we going to the nursery? Are Swallowstream's kits born yet? I thought it was too early.' I ask with curiosity. Last time kits were born early they all died the first night- all but Ashpaw.

'Didn't your mother tell you yesterday? She is expecting kits again.' He says, his eyes gleaming with surprise.

'Really? That's great! Hey Hawkpaw mom's expecting kits again!' I shout to her.

'Great Starclan! We're having brothers and sisters!' she says. We are so excited we crush on a cat.

'Sorry!' we say at the same time. The cat was Swifttail, a cream colored she-cat elder and my mom's mother. 'Hi! Mothpelt is expecting kits. Did you know?' my sister says.

'Yes I know. I was heading there to congratulate her' she says calmly.

We go to nursery together. My mom is talking with the other queens. Dovekit approaches to me with her brother Mousekit.

'Mothpelt never really leaved the nursery. I'm glad she is still here I like her really much!' she says. 'But I would have liked to be with the kits here. It's fun to have company. We really miss you two.'

'We miss you too. But you'll be apprentices soon. I don't think there will be space in our den; it's so crowded we barely fit.'

'Mintpaw and Ravenpaw will be made warriors soon right?' Mousekit asks with curiosity.

'Yeah! I forgot that part.' I say. 'Anyway, you are three and they are two. We'll have to wait for Ashpaw to be made warrior too to be comfortable.' Feeling that the conversation had finished, I go with my mom. 'So do you already have possible names?'

'Not yet. But you and Hawkpaw can peek one each if you want.' She suggested.

'That would be great!' Hawkpaw exclaims.

 **Okay. That's all for now. Please review so that I can correct my mistakes and don't hesitate in making suggestions for future updates!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi! I know It's been a veeery long time but I've had a lot of finals now that school's ending and very little time. I'm also sorry to say that I can't post this story** _ **here**_ **but I will continue to write it on Wattpad. For the ones that don't have it or don't know what it is it's a free app where you can read free books that are wrote by users of the app. Of course you can also write there so if you have a story you would like me to read just say it on the comment below my stories. Thaaaank you sooo much!**


End file.
